Hunger
by wrorus
Summary: It's bad etiquette to fall in love with your food. (a bunch of Tsukiyama/Kaneki drabbles.)
1. indecisive

**A/N**: So, it's about damn time I contribute to my OTP! Though this drabble series is more of an experiment, because for some goddamn reason, I can't imagine Tsukiyama/Kaneki dynamics as easily as kikuro or akakuro...

/crossposted at AO3/

**Summary**: Tsukiyama was undecided on Kaneki's role in his life.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Tsukiyama was confident in, it was the fact that he was a top-class gourmet, never mind the fact that he couldn't actually eat human food and only ate human meat due to being born a ghoul. As a gourmet, or as The Gourmet, it was his job, his mission, to find the perfect mix of flavors, texture and taste. He was the Gourmet, a classy ghoul with a refined taste and high intellect, much more different and unique compared to the majority of his kin, who were all barbaric and uncivilized diners.<p>

So what if he was picky with his food and used human utensils, like a fork or a knife? Just because he was a ghoul (_strong, monstrous, something to fear_) didn't mean he didn't have manners befitting someone of his status. The only similarity he believed in between humans and ghouls was the need for decorum. No one, be they ghoul, human or even animals, likes an impolite being with a vulgar behavior, filled with discourtesy and uncouthness.

Being the Gourmet, his mission and beliefs were all the things he was very much certain in.

But suddenly so undecided, hesitant and fumbling, like a plebeian fool, even if he didn't show it on the outside, was very upsetting, so... _agaçant_.

The half-ghoul Kaneki Ken was the cause of it.

At first, Tsukiyama was assured that Kaneki Ken would be the next one on his plate, delicious and warm as he devoured the flesh from the outside, slowly working his way in, then consuming the organs like dessert and tasting the blood like it was the finest wine... He was so, so assured.

Then he had been wrong.

Kaneki Ken, he thought, was a weak, cowardly ghoul but made up for his unique flavor by being a half, which was rare as well, considering half-ghouls weren't of the norm, because they just weren't made. Humans and ghouls weren't suppose to procreate together, because of the conflicting genes, diet and whatnot, but with the existence of Kaneki, Tsukiyama marked him as a prey to catch before others steal him away.

His prey continued to surprise him, over and over, but Tsukiyama didn't give up. To be honest, he didn't understand why he didn't... get Kaneki sooner, because he could've done so easily, considering his strength. Then again, his flair for dramatics and Kirishima-san had to ruin his chances.

He was surprised, up until the incident with Aogiri Tree.

At first, he was furious that another, or more specifically, a group had snatched his prey away. Of course, he vowed to get Kaneki back, because he was the special main course that Tsukiyama would never get a chance to taste, not even if he was immortal and lived a few centuries. To him, Kaneki Ken was that rare.

The ghoul that was supposed to be weak and cowardly, became strong, twisted and... beautiful, like a red rose with thorns as sharp as knives (not that he knew how sharp knives were, since human weapons had no effect on ghouls). It was no longer Kaneki Ken the half-ghoul prey, but Kaneki Ken the leader and equal.

The thought of a long battle with a strong ghoul and in the case of winning and having said ghoul for dinner (or lunch, whatever time it would be after the fight) made Tsukiyama very excited. He wasn't particularly angry about his prey finally baring his fangs and claws, no, he was actually sort of happy that Kaneki grew stronger, because it would make things more interesting, spice things up a little.

After a while, Tsukiyama no longer saw a prey to eat, but a... possible companion. Kaneki became somewhat like Rize, that boorish salope, and although he was unhappy to make a comparison like that (because Rize and the last words that were said to him by her irritated him to no end), it was true, in a sense. Kaneki was like how Rize was to Tsukiyama in the past; someone he had genuinely enjoyed spending time and talking with, especially when they were the only ghouls who had intellect and read books.

It made him confused, because did that mean Tsukiyama shouldn't eat him to keep him around, or should Tsukiyama eat him anyways?

While ridiculous, it was a existential life crisis for Tsukiyama, because it was going against one of his beliefs, which was, if he found someone worth eating because they were able to satisfy his picky food conditions and satisfied his sophisticated palate.

_Ring, ring, ring-_

"Bonjour, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama immediately replied, not even looking at the phone screen when he swiped it across to answer the call. The only person (well, ghoul) he knew that would call him at three o'clock in the morning was his prey/equal. "Yes, I will be there right away. À bientôt!"

Well, he could always ponder about it later.

It didn't mean he wouldn't stare at Kaneki, though.

* * *

><p><strong>French Translations (bless Google Translate):-<strong>

agaçant = annoying, irritating, aggravating, frustrating, tiresome, provoking

salope = slut, slag, pig, stinkard

Bounjour = Hello

À bientôt = See you soon


	2. routine

**A/N**: I had no idea what to write, until I went through the otp prompts tumblr page and saw something that involved blindness... so...

I fucked it up and turned it into this. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Kaneki is temporarily blinded and Tsukiyama is unsure whether this is a chance to devour, or a chance to woo.

* * *

><p>The recent encounter Kaneki had with a Dove was completely accidental. Kaneki had gone solo to hunt other ghouls, either for food, information or both, like any other day he separated himself from his group. But then he accidentally fucked up, because the ghoul he was following, which Tsukiyama had gotten wind of that this particular ghoul had been in contact with Rize before and knew her, was also being followed by a Dove, of all things.<p>

Now, Kaneki could've gone away quietly, as Tsukiyama would've done himself, because meeting a Dove or even being glimpsed by them was a counterproductive action to take, but before Kaneki could, the Dove himself dived right at Kaneki with his quinque. While Kaneki was definitely faster than that plebeian of a human, the other got lucky because he had a quinque that was most likely manufactured from an Ukaku type, given by how quick it was. It had slashed right across Kaneki's eyes before he could respond properly to a previous attack, causing Tsukiyama's prey to take a quick escape.

Thankfully for Tsukiyama, Kaneki came back mostly unharmed. The others fussed over him, as if that helped him, those imbéciles, but Hinami, who was by far the most helpful in Kaneki's group despite her age, had come to the realization that there was one wound that would not go away from Kaneki's being for some time.

"Onii-chan is blind." she said to Tsukiyama quietly, away from the loud chatter and hubbub. "I'm sure it's temporary, since we can regenerate, but because it's his eyes, it will probably take longer than a ghoul regenerating a limb."

"Je comprends, little lady." replied Tsukiyama. He looked calm and a little worried on the outside, but in the inside, he was a mess. He knew Kaneki relied on his eyes more than his instinct, because his was still developing. Tsukiyama could either help Kaneki hone his instincts, or take the chance to get his meal. It was a hard battle to decide. His ulterior motives had their own ulterior motives. "I will take care of him." he executed a low bow.

"Thank you, flower man." Hinami smiled.

Tsukiyama idly wondered if the precious girl knew what he was up to. But before he could ponder on it longer, the girl went off on her own and shooed the others away from Kaneki, making them and herself gone from the living room.

The one-eyed ghoul, who had bandages around his eyes, courtesy of Hinami, turned towards the purple haired man, though he was slightly off the mark as he was facing the door, that was a bit to the left of the man. His mouth turned into a scowl and Tsukiyama already guessed to what this was going to escalate into.

"Don't you dare fucking coddle me." he spat it out harshly.

If it weren't for the fact that Tsukiyama knew that it would anger Kaneki, he would've chuckled and spoke. Instead, the other remained unfazed, because this was how Kaneki truly was and there was no reason to be afraid of it. He definitely preferred this Kaneki than the previous, because the one from before was molded by lies and clay to make a mask.

"Be assured, Kaneki-kun, that I won't baby you." Tsukiyama replied smoothly without missing a beat. "I will, however, ask if you want to continue our spar in the evening as planned."

"Like I said, don't coddle me," he said again, with less venom this time. "Everything is still the same."

So, the two spar and everything else is the same as the usual routine, though the only change is that Kaneki is forbidden from hunting until he regains his sight back. Hinami does it with an iron fist and Kaneki listens like how an obedient child listens to their strict mother.

If Kaneki receives more dead ghoul flesh than ever without hunting solo, he doesn't question the motives and appreciates the get-well-soon gesture while eating in complete silence, even ignoring Tsukiyama's presence as the man watches him eat and letting the man help him clean up. It somewhat improves Kaneki's trust of Tsukiyama, which is saying something.

When Tsukiyama tries a few times to taste Kaneki's wounds after the younger loses in their spars, he gets thoroughly beaten while Kaneki's instincts improve greatly.

After Kaneki's eyes are fully regenerated and functional again, he also goes back to being distrustful of his "sword" and Tsukiyama knows he kinda fucked up too, but that's okay.

It has already become the routine for him.

He still won't stop trying in their spars though.


End file.
